


Happy Birthday, Husband

by brokenspell77



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: It’s Robert’s 33rd birthday and Aaron has some very special treats for him.





	Happy Birthday, Husband

The first thing Robert notices is a cool gust of air hitting his chest, a dip of the mattress and then the duvet coming back over him. He still hasn’t opened his eyes, but he knows it’s Aaron returning to bed. He hasn’t admitted it to Aaron, but he’s always happiest when he gets to wake up to Aaron beside him. No doubt his husband would call him a ‘soft lad’ but on the days Aaron is already up and about or away he misses being able to wake up and see his beautiful husband as soon as his eyes open. There’s no better way to start a day.

 

He smiles as Aaron’s palm runs over his chest and stomach. It’s surprising how gentle and soft Aaron’s hands and touch are considering he’s pulling apart metal and scrap for a living. A tingle and shiver reverberates from head to toe as the stubble of Aaron’s beard rubs against his skin at the crook of his neck. Kiss after kiss skates across his skin until Aaron’s lips are on his own and he finds himself grinning like an idiot and wondering how he got so lucky to find his soulmate. 

 

When his eyes finally open he’s greeted by Aaron’s bright blue eyes that he’s an absolute sucker for. He’s hovering over him with that soft look that his husband only seems to save for him and every time he gets it it makes his heart beat so fast and a rush of love take over him. It’s something he never knew he needed, but now could never live without. 

 

Aaron smiles down at him with a cheeky twinkle in his eye. “Happy birthday, husband.”

 

“Thanks,” Robert can’t help the genuine burst of happiness inside him at having all of this on his birthday. family. A home. The most amazing husband. There were years, more often than not, where his birthday went uncelebrated. Where it was spent alone. With no cards or presents. But now he had everything and for the only second year in his adult life he felt excited about having his birthday. Aaron changed all that. He was the reason. 

 

“Are you ready to be spoiled?” Aaron asks against his lips as he gives him another kiss.

 

“Am I gonna...” Robert starts to ask, but immediately shuts up as Aaron disappears under the covers. 

 

Any other words die on his tongue the second Aaron takes his semi hard dick inside his hot, wet mouth.

 

His dick swells within seconds and Aaron takes him in deep with practiced ease. Aaron knows just the way he likes it, deep and wet and it’s not long before Robert’s moaning and begging for more.

 

Aaron adds to the sensations by playing with his nipples, licking and sucking on his balls, even teasing his hole with his wandering tongue before taking him back inside his mouth fast and deep. 

 

Robert throws the duvet off of them and moans wantonly at the sight of Aaron between his stretched out legs with his wet dick disappearing inside Aaron’s mouth. Aaron’s eyes flutter and then gaze up at him and they lock on his own as Aaron still suck him off and Robert feels his dick twitch and the precum run free. Clearly Aaron did too because he moans deep and dirty around his shaft and the feeling sends Robert’s head flying back into the pillows and his hips off the bed. 

 

“Fuck, Aaron!” He lets out breathlessly. “I’m getting close.”

 

It only spurs Aaron on. The pace quickens and he seems to take him in even deeper and Robert finds himself with his arms behind his head and crying out at the ceiling as his husband makes him fall apart and come back together all at once.

 

His dick is throbbing and his balls are tight and he feels that unmistakable jolt and he knows he’s going to cum. He turns his head and bites into his bicep as the other arm reaches down and fingers run through and grip onto Aaron’s curls. Aaron takes all he has to give and his mouth never leaves him until he returns to his body. He looks down to see his chest heaving and legs still trembling. He reaches out to affectionately graze the back of his knuckles against Aaron’s cheek. Taking one last lick at the head of his dick Aaron finally meets his eyes and smiles brightly before coming back to him and kissing his lips.

 

“Wow!” Robert chuckles. “I could wake up like this more often.”

 

“You enjoyed your present then?”

 

“What do you think?” Robert pulls Aaron flush against him, kisses him and tastes himself on Aaron’s tongue. “I think it’s time I return the favour.”

 

Aaron looks almost sheepish as he rests on his knees, straddling Robert’s hip. “No, I’m erm...I’m all good. I may have enjoyed that too.”

 

“Oh, gave yourself a helping hand did you?” Robert teases as he glances down at the wet spot that has formed on the front of Aaron’s underwear.

 

Robert sneaks his hands beneath the waistband, he gives Aaron’s still half hard dick a few tugs before finding the sticky wetness. He trails his fingers through the mess and then brings it to his lips. He hums around his fingers and sees the spark of arousal light up all over again inside his husband. 

 

“So how many other presents have you got me?”

 

................

 

It didn’t take long for their plans to be derailed. All they wanted was to spend the day in bed together but as was the case too many times their family had different ideas with Diane insisting they show up in the Woolpack later that day. 

 

“Sorry,” He apologises as Diane leaves the Mill. 

 

“It’s alright, we still got a couple of hours.” Aaron reminded him and he eagerly follows his husband back upstairs.

 

Aaron guides him into the shower, their clothes left behind in a heap, and the bathroom quickly fills with steam, but Robert can see Aaron perfectly. Blue eyes bright and blown with arousal, he can feel Aaron’s cock against his thigh and it makes his own twitch in anticipation for whatever Aaron has in store for him.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long for the answer as Aaron turns him so he’s facing the hot spray, palms flat against the cold tile and feet apart. Robert knows where this leads. Aaron knows this is his weakness. They discovered it years back when they spent the week together at Home Farm and it’s something Robert could never go without now. Aaron’s lips start on his own and they head south at a maddeningly slow rate. He’s dragging this out to make Robert beg for it and he has no shame in doing so.

 

“Aaron, please,” Robert whines as he looks over his shoulder at his smirking husband. Aaron might call him smug, but the look on his face right now would give him a serious run for his money. “Aaron!”

 

Aaron doesn’t reply just sweeps kisses slowly down Robert’s back until he’s on his knees. He spreads Robert’s ass and he grunts at the sight of the tight inviting hole. He kisses Robert’s pucker before flicking his tongue around the rim and Robert’s reaction is instant. Aaron’s gaze flickers upward to see Robert with his head thrown back and he’s already pushing back against his tongue all needy and desperate for more.

 

“Fuck, Aaron!” Robert moans. The water is rushing down onto his face and cascades into many rivers that break off into another and run down over his chest and freckles to his stomach. He reaches down for his leaking dick, but Aaron swats his hand away. “Aaron, I need to come!”

 

“I’m not stopping you.” Aaron laughs as he tugs Robert’s cock back between his legs and lick from the tip all the way to Robert’s hole. 

 

Robert whimpers. He actually whimpers and pushes his hips back hard the second Aaron’s lips and tongue are back at his hole. The feeling of Aaron’s rough beard against his skin always sends shivers to run through him and the sensation of it coupled with the heat of the shower and Aaron’s hands and mouth all over him are so close to making him come undone. 

 

“I’m so close,” He shudders as his head falls and hangs heavy between his shoulders. He had hit eyes shut the second Aaron started rimming him, but he forces them open and he can see his rock hard dick gently swaying with every push back into Aaron’s tongue. “More, Aaron, I need more.”

 

Aaron sucks and licks hungrily, adds more pressure and his tongue slips inside tight heat. His hands grab on tighter and spread Robert’s cheeks that little bit wider. He wants Robert to cum from just his tongue and he’s going to make it happen.

 

Robert’s moans turn into an endless stream of sounds and he knows he’s so damn close. His cock is throbbing for release, he can feel it, he can see it and he bites at his lip as Aaron’s tongue goes even deeper. It’s the point of no return and he keeps his eyes open to see his dick twitch violently and thick ropes of cum erupt and paint the bathroom tiles. 

 

He’s not sure how long he’s lost in ecstasy, but when he comes down from the high Aaron’s already back on his feet and presses kisses against the freckles that adorn his shoulders. 

 

“You doing alright there, birthday boy?” Aaron grins as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

 

“So fucking good,” Robert chuckles breathlessly. He reaches back pulling Aaron closer and kisses him deep and hard.

 

“Ready for more?” Aaron whispers against his lips.

 

He raises his eyebrows and grins happily. “Wow, I really am being spoilt!”

 

“It’s my husbandly duty,” Aaron places another kiss on his lips. “Plus, you’re pretty fit.”

 

Robert laughs as Aaron shoots him a wink. Then his head falls back onto Aaron’s shoulder when he feels pressure back at his wet, loosened hole. Aaron cock slides in inch by inch and Robert loves every damn second of it. He can’t help but suck and nibble at Aaron’s neck, his ear, his lips, any part of his husband that he can reach. His cock is already springing back to life, he reaches down and tugs at his semi and he feels the tingles already starting again and he gives himself over to his husband. 

 

Aaron takes a rough hold of Robert’s hips and wastes no time in driving his length in hard and deep. He was already close after seeing Robert come apart on his tongue and now with his tight, clenching heat around him he was approaching his climax fast. He took one hand off Robert’s hips, his arousal growing as Robert moves on his own meeting his every thrust in earnest and the wet slap of their damp skin is a wonderful backing track to the main melody of their combined moans.

 

“I’m gonna cum, Rob,” Aaron growls next to Robert’s ear. “I’m so close.”

 

“Fuck, me too.” Robert cries as he furiously jerks his cock. “Cum inside me, Aaron, please. Cum inside me.”

 

Robert’s words are like an electric current straight to Aaron’s dick and he thrusts harder and quicker and hold himself deep as he shoots his load. He buries his head into the crook of Robert’s neck and starts to thrust again as he continues to release inside his husband. 

 

Robert is right behind him. The feeling of Aaron’s cum, thick and warm inside him sends him over the edge and he cums for the second time in the space of 5 minutes.

 

“Love you,” Robert mumbles, his body slack and practically lifeless and only upright thanks to Aaron behind him. “Best birthday ever!”

 

Aaron kisses his cheek. “You say that now, but we’ve got lunch at the Woolpack with our family to get through remember?”

 

“Oh shit, I forgot.” Robert complains, not looking forward to it all. He would definitely prefer to be horizontal with his husband. “Can’t we skip it?”

 

“What and have Diane bursting in again?”

 

“Good point,” Robert sighs. Aaron slips out of him and he turns in his arms to face him. He pushes the drenched curls away from Aaron’s forehead and rests his head against Aaron’s. “I wish we could stay here”

 

“Mmm, me too,” Aaron hums. “But I promise once we’re back home I’ll have you back in our bed for the rest of the night.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” 

 

He really did have the best husband.

 

...................

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on Twitter @brokenspell77


End file.
